


Kiss Me In The Pouring Rain

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Anton takes his time with Darcey</p><p>Not Real</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me In The Pouring Rain

"It's raining out there, we'll get soaked..."

Anton barely hides his smile at her words. 

"I thought you liked getting wet..."

"Not with rain..."

He smiles, wrapping his coat around her and putting up an umbrella. 

"Better?" 

"Much."

She is smiling even as she lets him pull her outside, their hands meeting on the umbrella even as he turns her so she is sheltered and he is the one getting soaked, kissing her softly but with a clear passion, his arm warm around her waist even as he dips her backward slightly, her laugh bringing a smile to his lips as he kisses her again. 

"Smooth..."

"I try."

Anton smiles, kissing her again.


End file.
